


Green Eyes

by Luthiene



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Minor Violence, Parents Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Slow Burn, Zootopia (City)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthiene/pseuds/Luthiene
Summary: Judy has spent the last months on her own, far away from her family and working restless,  she has lost her characteristic optimism. It´s not until certain green eyes reappear in her life that she finally manages to come back to herself.But she doesn´t have any idea of how close she is to lose what she loves the most.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I own nothing, Disney does, still wish I do!!  
> Second, english isn´t my first language and probably this will be full of mistakes, sorry! Promise I´m trying my best!  
> And last, this is also the first fanfic I´ve ever written but I truly love Zootopia and couldn´t stop myself.  
> Wish you enjoy reading it as much as I did writting it!  
> Feel free to leave comments (be gentle please), thanks!

Judy opened her eyes slowly as the alarm started to ring. It wasn't the real reason she was awake, she had barely sleep last night.

\- What a nice way to start the day...-she mumbled as her neighbor's shouts grew louder.

She grabbed a couple of things before leaving the apartment all the way to the shower. The hot water felt pretty good going through her fur and her tired eyes finally managed to get fully open, still her mind was running in circles shouting one single word.

NICK.

Nick fucking Wilde. It had been almost a year since Nick left; as she had experienced the academy was not a bowl of cherries, but impatience had already got to her bones. And of course she had tons of work to do, she had proven herself and the whole ZPD that she was one hell of a cop, but now she was trapped in the remains of the Nighthowlers case. Bellwether was behind the bars and people were back in the street walking around full in confidence that the worse had already passed, but that scientist, Doug, scaped just in time leaving no trace behind. Judy was now supposed to find him, but every time she put her paws on a clue it will suddenly dissapear.  
She called Nick every single night and told him about the case, she nodded with a big smile assuring she had never been happier in her whole life and everything was just fine, after all she had the job of her dreams, didn't her?

  
Nick seemed very tired, academy was hard on him but he was the best of the class, he was enthusiastic about it, of course, only in that cool way of his. But she knew he could see beyond her smiles, every night he would stay quiet in the phone, doubting about what to say next, that was the time he will usually spend rubbing her back, saying it will be okay. But he was far away, and she hated it.  
She hated everything about it, one year ago she was the happiest bunny in Zootopia, but now she would rarely see her family, not to say about Nick, and spent most of her time at work, without any progress. She was pretty up frustrated and sad, this wasn't the real Judy, the one who became the best police officer never seen.  
When she finally runned out of hot water she headed back to her room. She slammed the door, and searched for some clean clothes, at least she had a couple of days off, courtesy of Bogo after finding her buried in a mountain of papers twice her size. Maybe she will go around the city, visit Fru Fru and lil Judy, or just grab some coffee, her feet were on their way back to bed when someone knocked the door.  
She was waiting no one, and no one but certain fox had ever knocked to her door, Judy's heart skipped a beat as she runed to open hoping to see green eyes.

-Surprise!! How are you doing sweetie?

Her heart hurt a little bit but still she was glad to see her mother standing out there. She runned straightly to her arms as tears began to fall down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to whoever is reading this, it´s short but I hope you enjoy it!! Leave comments!!

Judy was enjoying the view just as most as the first time she took the train to Zootopia, but this time she was going back the other way.   
After a nice cup of tea, some babbling about failing on being a cop and some tears dropped in her mother's shoulder she had finally took her word on spending her free time back in Bunnyburrow, either way she had no choice, just when she had started to protest against it, Bonnie left the couch and started packing her stuff in a small suitcase.

-It will cheer you up spending some time with your family sweetie, I'm sure you will be surprised. 

Bonnie was holding her hand and talking about how life was going in home, she had plenty of things to tell her about, so many kids to take care of, and a big farm to run. Juddy nodded from time to time, just listening absently to her voice; not that she didn't care, she did, but she couldn't shake away that horrible sensation of being watched.

"Stress makes you so paranoic Judy, just breathe...us bunnies, so emotional" she kept repeating to herself. 

Still she couldn't deny she was enthusiastic about the fresh air and green grass of the farm, it might not have been such a bad idea after all. The rest of the trip was way more relaxing, she almost forgot about the last months, almost.   
The train arrived just in time and she hopped happily into the platform, waiting to see her dad standing there, but no one was waiting for them.

-Mom?   
-Yeah bun bun? -Bonnie seemed pretty distracted rummaging inside her purse.   
-Where's dad? Isn't he taking us home? 

But Bonnie was texting something quickly into her phone; as fast as she send it the phone was already ringing back, she smiled to it and took Judy's hand dragging her to the station entrance.

-Don't worry bun bun, he had some things to take care of, he'll be waiting for us. Anyway that's already fixed.

Juddy was truly confused and concerned about her mother, she never used to act that misterious. 

-Mom?! What's going on? What are you talking ab... 

The air was suddenly drained out of her lungs and her eyes filled in the tears, all beyond her control. Standing few meters from where she was a fox was waiting for them, he looked very sharp in the academy uniform and as he turned around to look at her, his sunglasses slipped a little bit down his nose to reveal a pair of big green eyes. Those green eyes.  
Judy was already running towards him before noticing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I´ve been reading your comments and I tried to improve a couple of things in this chapter, please let me know what you think! Hope you enjoy it and thank you so much for your kudos <3

“Hey Carrots! I know I look pretty good in uniform, but stop it, your mother is watching us...” 

“You idiot!!” Judy pushed him away softly, she couldn't hide her smile

“Just kidding, come back here, I've missed you to” Nick hugged her a little longer before letting go

Bonnie waited for them with a soft smile in her face, when Judy turned around looking for her she had that motherly expression of "I told you". Nick took the baggage of her hand and greeted her

“Mrs. Hopps, I´m finally able to shake your hand, it´s a pleasure” he used that charming smile of his and Bonnie seemed just happy of being there “I can´t express how grateful I am for everything you had done to help me” 

“Oh, it´s nothing, my Judy needed some fresh air, I´m sure she could use some time by your side” 

By now Judy was really confused, in the moment she saw Nick standing right there, in front of her eyes, she couldn´t do anything but forget about the world, but now that the first impression was gone she wanted to know what was going on.

“Nick?”

“Yeah?”

“Why are you here? You should be on the academy, don´t you? Even more, why I am here? And how did you get to contact my mother?” 

“Easy up Carrots, we shouldn´t stay here longer, you know, Bunnyburrow train station isn´t the best place for a fox” As Nick talked, Judy realized that some of the passengers were staring at him with eyes full of fear. “Get in the car, I´m taking you home, we´ll talk on the way”

To be true she was tired and the fur on the back of her neck was standing on end, she still could feel the tension on her body, Nick opened the door for both of them and once they left the station behind Judy took a deep breath, the first one on a long time.

“It´s okay now, what do you want to know first? One question at time, you sly bunny”

“Aren´t you supposed to be in the academy?”

“I took a couple a days free, surely you know that being the number one of the class gives you some benefits, not that I´m showing off” 

Judy gave him a little smile, no matter what, she was still proud of him. 

“I´ll take that, well, what are you doing here?”

“That´s a difficult one, leave that for the end if you don´t mind”

“I do”

“Still can´t answer, next one”

“Dumb fox, where is dad? Why isn´t he taking us home?” Judy speak loud enough for Bonnie to listen, she had been looking through the window the whole time so they could have some space. 

“Ummm bun bun you know dad, he´s kind of peculiar, just to say it some way, when Nick asked for our help…well, he didn´t liked it very much. I´m sure he knows deep in his heart that this is all for you and you need your friends as much as you need us, I ended up convincing him but he was reluctant to come with us, still he´s waiting home and happy to see you, take that for granted” Judy could hear the tone on her mother´s voice, trying to be sweet and comforting but Nick´s mask slipped a little and a smirk of pain crossed his face, he noticed it and changed it quickly back to his normal smile. 

“You got time for another one Carrots” From where they were now she could already see the shape of the familiar farm. 

“Why I am here?” 

“For the very same reason I am, you´re running in circles fluff, give me a moment to answer that. Oh and you forgot to ask how I contact your parents, c´mon, ask”

Judy rolled her eyes and asked it.

“How did you find my parents Nick?”

“I´m almost an officer now, I got my ways” He blinked an eye for her.

After a few minutes of a truly beautiful sight of the farm they arrived to the big house, he helped to take the bags to the door and thanked Bonnie one more time before saying goodbye. “I´ll see you inside honey” She said as she closed the door.

Judy stood quietly in the entrance without knowing what to say next, Nick was her best friend but the last months may had changed something. He offered his paw and she took it, they walked a few steps away just to admire the view, the green fields, the big trees and the warm air, it was pretty different from the city.

“Judy” he began, it might be serious if he used her real name “I know it´s been hard for you, I mean, everything. The last months by your own, the long hours of work…but you´re the best police officer without doubt; anyway being alone is rough, I know it.” He paused a second “I´ll say it just once in case you want to record it. I´ve missed you very much”

Judy was hearing those words in disbelief, she trusted him, but it was something she never expected him to say. Her heart was beating in a soft pace, just calmed to be by his side no matter what he said. It was just what she needed, her home, her family. 

“Oh come here, you foxes, so emotional” He leaned down so she could hug him. “I know, I´ve missed you too. A lot…”

His red fur was soft and warm just as she remembered, it was comforting. They stayed that way for a while before letting go. 

“Well, I can answer your question now, I really wanted to see you, and as you know the graduation it´s close, I guess today it´s a good moment”  
“A good moment for what?” Judy asked  
“There´s someone I want you to meet, it´s important for me and I shouldn´t had wait this long”

Her heart dropped to her feet. She couldn´t think straight, when she found her voice she whispered “Meet who?”

She didn´t even realize Nick was already back in the car  
“Don´t worry about it, I´m sure you´ll like her. I´ll pick you up at 8, it´s that fine? Oh I almost forgot, I left something for you, you´ll find it. See you tonight Carrots!!”

And as soon as those green eyes left and the words echoed inside her head everything seemed dark again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! It´s been a tough week and I wasn´t able to write until now but I really want to thank you for your support and good vibes, I guess you already have your own conclusions about what´s going on, but just wait a little bit longer please!! I´m still trying to improve some things, and sorry about any mistake, let me know what you think!! And as always, hope you enjoy it!

Despite what everyone used to think, growing up a bunny in a house full of brothers and sisters had many positive aspects. One of them clearly was being unable to be sad, angry or worried for more than 5 minutes, Judy had almost forgot that, but in the same moment she opened the door a ton of bunnies of every size jumped over her, “Judy, Judy, Judy!” was the last thing she heard before she found herself lying on the floor.

“Hey guys stop it!” She said amidst laughter, but there were so many paws trying to reach her and hug her.

“SERIOUSLY GUYS, STOP IT NOW!” Her very best voice of police officer was unknown for them all and they just froze in their places letting her stand up.

“Just kidding, I´ve miss you too” Judy said joyful and they went back to what they were doing.

 Bonnie watched silently with tears in her eyes, she was so happy to see her family reunited after a long time.  When she finally was able to bring Judy back to her feet Stu was already there, waiting uncomfortably for his daughter, he seemed pretty ashamed. But in the first time in weeks Judy felt really happy, and forgetting about everything that was said, she ran straight to his father arms, who gently held her and rubbed her back. The world was perfect for her right now, well…almost perfect.

“C´mon guys, it´s already late and we should eat something” Bonnie declared happily.

Being such a big family was kind of messy when it comes to dinner time; they usually seated by turns and helped the one in charge of the kitchen, in honor of Judy´s visit Bonnie was the one in charge that night; simple but delicious was the menu, everything just collected from the last harvest.  They spent the time talking a little bit about everything, how life was going on in the farm, how school was boring as always but the town fair had been awesome that year and some of her older brothers were already on their way to college. Everyone wanted to know how life was in the big city, some of them seemed disappointed when she admitted she hadn´t met any handsome guy, (clearly she had, but she didn´t feel like talking about it right now) of course, not as disappointed of her negative about confronting fearsome criminals and winning in one strike. Judy was feeling more like herself, being back at home surrounded by her family and feeling loved, this was a good idea after all.

“We should had knew it sweetie, there was no way you couldn`t become the best police officer of Zootopia” Bonnie said gently.

“I just solved that one case mom, I´m not the best cup in the city…” There it was, that sensitive spot again.

“Oh, you are” Stu stood up firmly against her “After everything you went through, and after everything that tried to stop you, included us, and I´m pretty sorry about it, you made it Judy, that´s who you are”

For some seconds they all stayed quiet seeing Judy with expecting eyes.

“Thank you mom, dad, really, thank you”

The rest of the meal went quickly and once they were done Bonnie hurried up Judy; she had to stop her from cleaning the whole table and washing every single dish.

“Just stop it, you came here to rest not to work more, and as far as I remember Mr. Wilde would be here in some minutes to pick you up,  go upstairs honey, refresh yourself. Oh god I almost forgot, you´ll find something in your bedroom for you.”

Judy was about to protest but she was already being pushed upstairs and left defeated without a single word, she was tired after all and a shower sounded good, the train trip and the warm air of the farm had left her all sweaty. Being the oldest kid had its benefits and one of them was having her own bedroom, a total luxury if you could appreciate it, she opened her door to find everything just as she had left it, her desk a little mess of papers, the same clothes in the closet and her bed in the same place; she was about to fall in it when something caught her attention, a little bump covered in orange paper and a green bow. On the top a little card “We´re going fancy tonight, hope you like it”

As soon as she opened it she could see the irony proper of that damn fox. The most amazing dress she had ever seen was lying inside, the same shade of lilac her eyes were but nothing she would have ever chose, it was pretty revealing in the back and not as long as she would have wished. Half delighted half mad she left it on the bed and went straightly to the shower, the cold water relaxed her sore muscles and make her head clearer, after all, if she was meeting someone important tonight better if she did it looking good. She dried her fur gently and brushed it until it was nice and shiny, and once she was ready she went on trying the dress.

The fabric was soft as silk and it look even prettier on her, it remarked her curves without being too tight and it favored her strong, long legs. Still, the most amazing detail was the way her eyes were highlighted; she was wondering how much effort he had put on finding something that fitted her so much. A phone call brought her back to reality and she searched for her phone between the stack of things she had forgot in one corner, it was him.

“Hey Carrots”! Did you like it?” Sly fox.

“Oh shut up, I´m not using it” She hid her laugh for herself.

“Oh…, well I´m waiting outside, it´s ok if use the doorbell?”

“I guess I´ll better find you outside, I´m on my way” She hang the phone and went downstairs to say goodbye to her parents, they were discussing on the kitchen but she couldn´t distinguish their whispers.

“Hey, I´m going out, guess I´ll return early, don´t worry please” 

Her parents froze in their places with their jaws hanging open.

“Judy!! Are you going out dressed like that?” Stu protested.

“Oh stop it Stu, she is a young woman now. You look gorgeous Judy, you´re breaking hearts tonight”

A little blush spread across her cheeks.

“Thank you mom, see you later, I love you”

“We love you too honey”

She left the kitchen, crossed the hall directly to the door and took a deep breathe before opening, if she was able to fight a rhino she could do this.

Standing by the recently washed car was Nick, wearing a nice, elegant suit and green tie. He was the vivid image of style, all graceful and brilliant eyes accentuated by the tie, the same effect the dress had on her, but multiplied by hundred. At last, that was what Judy thought before realizing she was staring.

“Fluff, you like what you see?”

“Yeah, nice car you dumb fox”

But of course she didn´t notice the way Nick´s eyes were lost on her silhouette, lingering through her body as he opened the door for her and helped her getting into the car.

“By the way, I thought you weren´t using it…”

“I changed my mind”

“That´s improper in you Carrots, but certainly the best choice, you look truly beautiful tonight” He said sweetly before starting the car.

Judy was oblivious to the way those green eyes were shining when they met hers.

Just as oblivious as they both were to the car in the distance, following them quietly in the darkness of night.


End file.
